Game Rules
The following rules apply to any State of Mayflower game, and apply to any player playing them. Players may have their money, tools or vehicles deleted. Breaking any of these rules could result in being kicked or banned from the game.Players who receive timed bans shall be banned from the game starting with a period of 12 hours. This shall increase in length for every ban until they are permanently banned. A player who is banned while they are not playing the game will only have their ban time started when they attempt to rejoin the game. All bans from the game may be appealed by using this Google Form. 1. Abide by the New Life Rule *Any suspect being pursued, by law enforcement or any other public agency, shall be considered a new player if they die during that pursuit. *Any criminal charges brought about reasonably before or during that pursuit shall be considered void. *Police officers who attempt to arrest people following their death shall be banned under this rule. 2. Do not exploit, use lag switch, or glitch New Haven County automatically detects many exploits, however any exploiting will result in an immediate permanent ban from the game. Glitching through walls or using third-party software to cheat also fall under this rule. 3. Do not reset or disconnect while in action Do not respawn or leave the game in order to avoid combat, while you are in a pursuit or as you are being processed by law enforcement. 4. Do not spawnkill Killing people shortly after they have spawned into the game, or have died and have respawned, will result in a ban. 5. Using alts to cheat moderation Do not use alts to circumvent bans. They, and all associated accounts, will be permanently banned. 6. Abusing the game mechanics *Obtaining citizenship under false pretences or under more than one account to obtain firearms or to rig elections is permanently bannable. *All law enforcement and other public agencies have access to tools they obtain for free as part of their profession; all command staff and admins have access to what they dispense, and abuse of this power to hand over an unrealistic amount of tools is bannable. *Buying or selling tools or accounts with Robux or real currency is prohibited and will result in a ban from the community. 7. Playing in a fair and responsible manner *New Haven County is not specifically a role-playing game, however in the context of the game, players are expected to act in a certain manner and Moderators may use their discretion to ban players who do not play fairly. *Using barriers to block entranceways or cars. *Shooting unarmed players or ruining scenes which players create for themselves (e.g. hostage situations) for no reason is frowned upon and in extreme circumstances can result in a ban. 8. Abide by the Roblox Community Rules Let's be a responsible community and abide by the platform's rules. Use the Roblox report feature to report rule breakers. This rule will also be enforced in game. Category:Gameplay